1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices that clean animal carcasses. More particularly, it relates to a hide-on washer with rotating brushes that reciprocate in a vertical plane so that the entire hide is washed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of washing animal carcasses after slaughter and prior to hide removal is to reduce or remove organic matter and pathogens that are likely to be present on all carcasses, thus lessening the chances of cross-contamination from hide to raw meat. Hide-on washers are a necessity, but these washers are large machines that occupy a considerable amount of space. It includes multiple stations in longitudinal array and thus requires a substantial amount of space.
Accordingly, what is needed is an effective hide-on washer that occupies substantially less space than known washers. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.
All referenced publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.